Everything has Changed
by Sasaki19
Summary: Gaara akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya . Perempuan ini ceria , manis , cantik dan tidak takut sama sekali pada Gaara . Apakah ini tanda bahwa Gaara menemukan perempuan yang tepat untuknya?


HEEYYY ini cerita ku yang kedua!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Tetap dengan Pairing Gaara – Ino hehehe

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kalau ceritanya gak jelas!

Hope you ENJOY GUYS!

Song by : Taylor Swift - Everything Has Changed

* * *

Everything has changed.

Pagi yang indah , matahari bersinar begitu cerah dan memberikan semua orang berkat yang begitu menarik bagi mereka yang menikmati kehangatannya .

Ino baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya , ia merenggangkan seluruh badannya dan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena ia tadi malam tidur dengan sangat lelap dengan mimpi yang sangat indah . Seorang wanita cantik dengan kedua sayap putih datang dan menghampirinya memberinya setangkai bunga mawar dan ketika Ino hendak mengambil bunga mawar tersebut dari tangan wanita cantik tersebut , seketika mawar berubah menjadi kupu - kupu berwarna merah darah yang terbang indah bebas .

" Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang indah hari ini ... " harap Ino dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam .

Knock knock knock - terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar Ino yang dilanjutkan dengan sapaan manis dari ayah Ino " Ino sayang , cepatlah mandi dan sarapan , kau harus menjaga toko bunga kan hari ini ? "

" Iya ayah , give me 45 minutes ! " jawab Ino

" Ino , ini sudah jam 8 pagi sayang . "

" Okaayyy 20 minutes ? "

" Hurry up sayang "

Ino langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri , setelah itu ia mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dan memilih tanktop ungu serta rok mini putih lalu ia segera turun ke lantai bawah dan memakan sarapan paginya .

" Ayah aku pergi dulu ! " Ino menghampiri ayahnya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi ayah Ino , ayah Ino juga membalasnya dengan memberikan ciuman di jidat Ino dan berkata " Have Fun sayang ! Always smile honey " Ino pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan langsung pergi ke toko bunga miliknya .

Ino sangat senang tinggal di Konoha . Konoha selalu memiliki cuaca dan hawa yang bagus serta nyaman . Tidak hanya itu pula , warga konoha juga sangat ramah dan baik yang menambah kehangatan bagi mereka yang tinggal di Konoha . Dan yang paling membuat Ino senang di Konoha adalah banyak sekali bunga - bunga yang cocok untuk di tanam di Tiap musim di Konoha , Ino sangat sangat suka dengan keindahan bunga.

Sesampainya Ino di Toko bunga miliknya , ia membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut lalu membersihkan toko tersebut dan mengganti tanda " close " di pintu toko bunga tersebut menjadi " open " . Ino siap menjalani harinya ! Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling dia suka selama tidak ada misi yang ia dapat dari hokage .

Sekarang sudah jam 1 siang , berarti sudah sangat lama tidak ada pelanggan yang masuk untuk membeli bunga . Sambil menunggu , Ino memutuskan membaca majalah yang memang sudah ia siapkan apabila terjadi hal seperti ini .

Bel pintu toko bunga itupun berbunyi .

* * *

" Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed"

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut merah darah memasuki toko bunga tersebut .

Ino yang menyadari akan adanya pelanggan yang masuk langsung berdiri dan menyambutnya .

" Selamat siang ! Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Yamanaka ! Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "

Seketika itu juga , Ino menyadari siapa yang datang . Sangat dipastikan Ino menyadarinya . Lelaki berambut merah darah , kulitnya yang putih seputih susu dan tatoo kanji ' Ai " yang berarti love ada di jidat bagian kiri lelaki itu . Ino sangat terkejut .

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama , mereka hanya saling bertatap - tatapan . Mata perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan lelaki berambut merah darah itu tidak saling melepaskan tatapan mereka masing masing ataupun berusaha untuk melihat ke arah lain .

Entah kenapa Ino merasakan jantung nya berdegup kencang lebih dari biasanya , wajah dan badan Ino terasa panas dan perutnya seperti diisi oleh ribuan kupu - kupu yang berterbangan .

" Kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini terhadapnya ... ? " pikir Ino dalam hati .

Deg deg deg .

Mereka masih bertatapan satu sama lain .

Kring . Bel pintu toko bunga tersebut berbunyi . Tampak wanita berambut pirang yang di bagi jadi 4 bagian masuk ke dalam toko tersebut . Temari . Namun , Temari sepertinya juga menyadari keadaan Ino dan Gaara . Dan seketika itu juga , Gaara dan Ino langsung menoleh kearah Temari .

" Maaf ! " itulah kata yang keluar dari Temari sesaat sebelum dia kabur pergi keluar dari toko bunga milik Ino .

" G - Gaara ? " akhirnya Ino memberanikan diri .

" Hey " sapa Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya .

" E -Eh ? Hello . Ada yang bisa kubantu ? "

Awkward Silence . Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino .

" Apa kau mau melihat lihat bunganya du- " kata kata Ino terpotong .

" Nanti malam , ada waktu ? " wajah Gaara bersemu merah dan Ino melihatnya . _" Menggemaskan "_ itulah yang dipikirkan Ino tapi sebenarnya muka Ino tak kalah merahnya bahkan jauh lebih merah dari Gaara .

" Mmm.. Ada , kenapa ? "

" Jam 9 malam , kujemput ya . "

" I - Iya " entah kenapa Ino jadi seperti Hinata .

Gaara pun keluar dari toko bunga itu . Dan saat Itu juga Ino langsung meloncat kegirangan sambil berputar putar dan berbicara sendiri dengan bunga bunga yang ada di toko bunga tersebut .

_" YESSSSS ! "_ teriak Ino dari dalam hatinya .

**- Skip Time -**

Sudah jam setengah 8 , Ino sudah bersiap siap . Ino tidak ingin terlihat lebay , oleh karena itu ia hanya memakai simple mini dress berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan lekukan bentuk tubuhnya dan memakai make up yang simple , bedak dan lipgloss .

" Siapp ! Deg deg an banget entah kenapa ... Dan kenapa ya aku mau menerima begitu saja ajakannya ? Ngomong ngomong ... Apa Gaara tau rumahku ya ? " pikir Ino dalam hati .

" Sayaang , ada yang datang " kata ayah Ino dengan suara lembut dan sambil membuka sedikit pintu kamar Ino .

" Anak Ayah sudah besar , kenapa kau tidak cerita apa apa pada ayah ? " kata ayah Ino sambil memberikan senyum untuk menggoda anak perempuannya itu .

" Ayah apaan sih ... " kata Ino yang pipinya memerah .

" Dia sudah menunggu di depan , hati hati ya sayang dan jaga diri baik baik , selama dia memang pilihan mu ayah percaya . " ayahnya mendekati Ino dan memberikan ciuman manis di jidat Ino .

" Iya ayah , aku pergi dulu . "

Di depan rumah Ino .

Ino membuka pintu rumahnya dan tampaklah sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut merah dengan mata hijaunya .

* * *

" And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now "

* * *

" Hey " sapa Gaara

" Hello , mmm kenapa kau bisa tau rumahku ? " tanya Ino karena dia penasaran

" Ikut aku " Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Ino . Ino menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandeng .

Ino agak kesal karena tadi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Gaara , namun ia tidak mempedulikannya , ia sekarang malah sibuk memperhatikan Gaara . Gaara memakai atasan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans berwarna coklat muda . Gaara terlihat sangat perfect walaupun dengan baju yang simple . Untung saja Ino juga memilih baju simple .

Mereka sampai di gedung tua yang terlihat tak berpenghuni . Bangunan itu cukup tinggi . Mereka masuk dan naik sampai di lantai atas dan mereka naik ke tempat lebih tinggi yaitu di atap bangunan tersebut .

Tampak banyak sekali bintang di langit , langit terlihat begitu cerah dengan kerlap kerlip bintang ditambah dengan angin sepoi sepoi yang menambah kesejukkan .

" Indah " itulah yang Ino bisa ucapkan saat ini , ia begitu terpana dengan keindahannya .

" Aku sering kesini . Memang selalu indah kalau dilihat dari sini . Aku selalu sendiri setiap kali kesini . Kau , kau yang pertama. "

" Terima kasih menjadikanku yang pertama , Gaara " Ino menaruh kepalanya di pundak Gaara . Awalnya , Gaara tampak kaget , namun dia akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan Ino .

Ino merasakan kehangatan yang keluar dari Gaara . Mungkin , selama ini orang orang salah menilai Gaara . Ino sama sekali tidak pernah merasa takut apabila didekat Gaara , sebaliknya , ia sangat menikmatinya sekaligus menjadikannya tantangan .

Dalam lubuk hati Ino , Ino sebenarnya juga bingung dan penasaran . Kenapa dari sekian banyak perempuan yang ada di Suna maupun Konoha , Gaara malah memilih Ino ?

" Tapi ... Kenapa aku ? " akhirnya Ino tidak bisa menahan perasaannya tersebut .

" Kamu , cuma kamu yang tidak melihatku dengan perasaan takut . Aku ingin selalu bersamamu . " lanjut Gaara .

* * *

"You'll be mine and i'll be yours , All I know since yesterday is everything has changed "

* * *

Gaara ' s Pov

Hari itu , hari aku , Temari dan Kankuro ke Konoha . Kami menerima misi dari hokage untuk membantu Lee , Kiba dan Shikamaru dalam misinyan membawa kembali Sasuke yang dibawa oleh bawahan Orochimaru .

Saat di perjalanan menuju gedung hokage , aku bertemu dengannya . Perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang kuakui sangat cantik . Perempuan itu dengan wajah riangnya datang menghampiriku dan dia menyapaku dengan wajah dan senyum yang manis . Tentu , aku tidak membalas sapaannya maupun senyumnya . Itu pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti itu , terlebih lagi dia seorang perempuan .

Dia tak takut padaku , tak ada rasa takut sama sekali . Bahkan dia menawariku dan kedua kakakku untuk diantarkan ke gedung hokage saat kami bilang kami ingin kesana .

Sejak hari itu , aku menyadari , semuanya akan berubah . Awalnya , aku merasa mungkin hanya kebetulan perempuan itu bersikap baik padaku . Tapi , aku tidak bisa melupakan sikap baik perempuan itu kepadaku . Aku selalu mengingatnya , memikirkannya dan selalu bertanya tanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan ?Jadi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini . Bisa saja perempuan itu yang memang akan jadi takdirku . Oleh karena itu aku selalu mencari informasi tentang perempuan itu , mulai dari nama , kesukaan , hobby , sampai tempat tinggal . Yang pastinya kudapat semua info itu dari Temari . Awalnya Temari tampak terkejut , namun dia pada akhirnya membantuku.

Tentu saja aku dan Temari menyembunyikannya dari Kankuro . Karena Kankuro menyukai Ino . Dan Temari tidak menyetujuinya , tapi mendukungku .

Memang , dari sekian lama , baru aku berani mengajaknya . Tapi , sepertinya dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku . Dia tak menolak , bahkan ia sangat menikmatinya .

* * *

" I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you "

* * *

INO'S POV

Kemarin , Gaara baru saja mengajakku kencan . Sebenarnya sih aku tidak tau apa itu bisa disebut kencan atau tidak . Bahkan , aku juga tidak tau Gaara menganggapnya seperti apa . Tapi , yang pasti itu sangat membuatku senang . Bahkan sehabis kemarin Gaara menemaniku pulang , aku jadi terus memikirkan Gaara . Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Gaara sama sekali .

Gaara sudah berubah . Aku percaya akan hal itu . Memang , kuakui dulu dia memang menakutkan . Namun , aku tidak menganggapnya monster selayaknya orang lain yang selalu menganggapnya seperti itu . Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya seperti itu bahkan aku tidak pernah berbicara ataupun mengetahui masa lalunya . Oleh sebab itu , aku tidak pernah takut kepadanya .

Dan lagi , saat kemarin malam aku bersamanya , aura menyeramkan yang orang lain sering bicarakan tak kurasakan sama sekali . Aku malah merasakan kehangatan dan nyaman saat bersamanya . Apalagi ... Dia jadi terlihat sangat gentle dan tampan . Kuakui dia sangat mempesona .

Satu lagi . Sejak kemarin malam dia mengatakan itu , aku jadi ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih dalam dari siapapun , aku ingin menjadi orang dimana Gaara bisa bersandar dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya padaku .

Kurasa ... Aku jatuh cinta padanya .

* * *

LIKE IT ? LIKE IT ? LIKE IT ?

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKYOU GUYS! 3

Song by : Taylor Swift - Everything has changed


End file.
